Mizuage se subasta virginidad¡
by Kristyjoe-uchiha
Summary: Sakura una futura geisha muy prometedora de Japon esta por celebrar su mizuage...¿que, que Sasuke Uchiha entro en pugna? ¿de cuando a aca el Uchiha quiere tener relaciones sexuales conmigo? bueno al fin de cuentas es un hombre joven con necesidades ¿no?
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa¡¡¡ bueno pues aquí les dejo mi primer trabajo como fic-creadora les seré total y completamente sincera esto lo eh hecho solo en un par de horas y ni lo releí simplemente la idea llego a la cabeza y tal cual vino tal cual lo escribí y por aquí termine por aquí lo subí ya que la verdad soy bien coyona y si lo leía no lo iba a subir así que lean y díganme que tal, si le sigo o de plano soy mejor leyendo que escribiendo jajaja.

Naruto no me pertenece si fuera así itachi seguiría vivo y hubiera publicado una peli hentai con el de protagonista ahhh no verdad coff coff U¬¬ como iba diciendo los personajes no me pertenecen sin embargo la historia si, asi que disfruten o sufrann jojo no se.

Por cierto en un futuro (no muy lejano) usare mucho lemmon asi que si no te agrada no leas este fic...mi mente puede llegar a ser muy pervertida muajaja, y ya de pasadita perdonen mis problemas de ortografia principalmente con los signos de puntuacion.

y sin mas aqui las dejo con el fic...

"Un dia comun y corriente...bueno mas corriente que comun"

Era un invierno memorable ya que, según la gente anciana quienes presumían de ya haber vivido varios diciembres, era de los más fríos en la historia de Kyoto, todo en rededor se veía de un blanco resplandeciente gracias a la fina nieve que caía sobre la ciudad sin tregua, la gente se negaba a abandonar el calor de su hogar a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario y si asomabas la mirada por tu ventana podías ver en todas y cada una de las casas salir un espeso humo procedente de las chimeneas ya que sin el acogedor abrazo del fuego era cuestión de minutos congelarte.

Y no muy lejos del centro en una de las calles mas transitadas de la ciudad, se encontraba una enorme casa que al igual que todas estaba bañada en un fino manto blanco, pero a pesar de ello se podía contemplar lo elegante y costoso del recinto, una gran puerta daba la bienvenida al ostentoso lugar creada de la mas fina madera donde en la parte mas alta de lado derecho se hallaba un pergamino que con existía caligrafía decía: "Mineko" una de las Okiyas mas reconocidas de todo Japón, ya que contaba siempre con las Geishas mas hermosas quienes no solo brillaban por su belleza si no también por sus grandes habilidades y destrezas tanto en el baile y el canto como tocando instrumentos y recitando, "Mineko" era sinónimo de perfección, perfección lograda por la experimentada y veterana ex-geisha Mineko Iwasaki , dueña y madre de la casa quien no solo era famosa por su Okiya si no también por ser una mujer verdaderamente estricta el menor fallo de sus geishas era severamente castigado ya que " lo perfectamente bello es cosa de dioses así que ustedes como simples humanas tendrán que hacer un esfuerzo in-humano" ese era su lema, y aun que rara vez salían a la luz los castigos que les implantaba a sus mujeres, puesto que se mantenía estrictamente discreta al respecto, cuando por cosas del destino sus maltratos salían a la luz se hablaba de ellos por meses.

Pero bueno aquí nos encontramos, una fría noche de diciembre dando entrada a nuestra historia:

-Y ahora ¿que querrá la vieja esta? Nunca nos invita a tomar el te en su compañía esto me huele a mala noticia- Anko susurraba por lo bajo a una de sus compañeras para que Mineko no pudiera oírla.

- Shh no hables tan alto si te escucha nos va a dar tremenda paliza-

-no me escucha, la pobre ya esta vieja, no seas tan asustadiza Kurenai-

-no soy asustadiza pero…-

-¡a callar ustedes dos! Y apurense que tengo algo importante que discutir con ustedes.

Todas entraron rápidamente al _i-má _donde ya las esperaban unas humeantes tasas de té, tomaron asiento en los cómodos cojines de forma semicircular frente a su Okaasan.

- Ahora bien, las eh reunido aquí esta noche para informarles que un gran evento se aproxima, deben de comprender la magnitud de la situación ya que nunca antes las había invitado a tomar el té conmigo, y si lo eh hecho es por que quiero que comprendan que es de vital importancia que todo salga a pedir de boca en tal ceremonia, quiero que se luzcan como las brillantes geishas que son- Mineko iba pasando su perforante mirada por cada una de las mujeres y articulaba las palabras con remarcada lentitud como si hablara con niñas pequeñas.

Tras un incomodo silencio la mujer de edad avanzada continuo.

-sin duda alguna estarán al tanto de que es la organización "Akatsuki"- volvió a mirarlas como buscando en sus ojos una respuesta afirmativa, y al encontrarla dijo.- pues bien han regresado al fin a Kyoto con una gran victoria sobre los hombros por lo que el líder decidió ofrecer una ostentosa y elegante ceremonia de te a sus guerreros premiándolos tanto por su regreso como por su victoria y claro como es de suponer solo las mejores geishas asistirán y esta misma tarde Jiraya-sama me ah enviado una carta extendiéndome la invitación, espero de verdad que para ese entonces se les quite la cara de entupidas que se cargan en este momento- les reprocho mientras que con la mano le hacia señas a una sirvienta para que le sirviera mas té.

Las geishas indignadas se apresuraron a cerrar sus entreabiertas bocas y a regresar sus ojos abiertos como platos a sus acostumbradas miradas serenas.

-y se puede saber ¿cuando se llevará a cabo el evento?- Tsunade quien no había abierto la boca para nada y se había mantenido serena todo el tiempo, de repente hizo sonar su cantarina pero fuerte voz en la habitación.

-exactamente en una semana- la anciana le dio una bocanada a su cigarrillo- mañana mismo iremos a Yuri's a comprar nuevos kimonos, definitivamente la ocasión lo amerita, ahora lárguense a dormir no quiero geishas ojerosas y demacradas-.

Las mujeres obedecieron al instante y se retiraron en silencio como siempre lo hacían, aun que claro se lanzaron miradas cómplices esa noticia si que había sido grande.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¡miraaa frentona! Esta combina perfectamente con tus ojos- decía Ino a su mejor amiga mientras le pasaba una preciosa peineta fabricada de oro blanco y jades.

-si es verdad ¡y que hermosa esta!- la chica pelirosa tomo la peinita que le ofrecía su amiga con extremada delicadeza como si esta al momento de tener contacto con sus dedos se desintegrara. Las chicas llevaban horas en aquella tienda tan prestigiosa de joyería mirando peinetas, aretes, gargantillas en fin cosas que necesitarían para su gran debut como geishas quizás esto, o sea ser consentidas con accesorios costosos, vestidas con los kimonos mas hermosos, y ser entendidas por un sin fin de gente era sin duda una de las mejores (y pocas buenas) cosas de ser una Geisha.

- creo que esta es la que me llevare, es perfecta- dijo mirando a la risueña muchacha que las atendía. Cuando de repente el grito inesperado de su compañera hizo que casi dejara caer la peineta al suelo.

-¡Dioosss mío pero que hermoso!- Sakura creyó que su amiga hablaba de alguna pieza de joyería y volteo a verla para que se la enseñara, pero cuando lo hizo noto que sus manos estaban vacías así que dirigió su mirada interrogativa al rostro de la chica.

-¿Qué es hermoso?- esto lo dijo con evidente tono irritado.

-¡eso!- Ino tomo en sus manos la cabeza de Sakura y la guió hacia un punto a través de la ventana. Cuando la pelirosa enfoco bien la mirada vio a un grupo de chicos ¡vaya! Esa Ino siempre tan pervertida.

-¿Qué tal eh? Están hechos unos bombones- la rubia inclino la cabeza un poco hacia abajo y un mechón de su juguetón y largo cabello cubrió parcialmente parte de su rostro lo que hizo de la escena algo lujurioso.

-pues mmm si no están mal-

-¿quienes no están mal?- Tenten otra de sus compañeras Maiko y también gran amiga se acerco a ellas para curiosear.

- los tipos que van caminando ahí- respondió una aun lujuriosa Ino apuntando con el dedo.

-¿que no están mal? Pero Sakura ¿serás lesbiana o que? esos hombres están como quieren.-

-por dios no digas tonterías obvio no soy lesbiana es solo que no mojo las braguitas por ver a una bola de tipos guapos, y por cierto yo no los clasificaría como "hombres" parecen tener uno o dos años mas que nosotras tal vez 19 o 20 cuando mucho-

-yo si me los tiraba- soltó Ino como si Sakura no hubiese dicho nada, la pelirosa solo rodeo los ojos.

-Ino si serás puerca, ¡hablas como cortesana!- se quejo

- bueno tampoco exageres, soy un ser humano y como tal tengo necesidades las cuales por cierto no me molestaría en satisfacer con esos bombones. Ve imaginate, que preferirías en tu misuague ¿un anciano gordo y oloroso o un joven apuesto y fornido como ellos?-

-¿Mi-misuague?- pregunto nuestra tímida Hinata quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen.

- el misuague es cuando la virginidad de una geisha se pone en pugna, es masomenos como una subasta en la que por supuesto el mejor postor se lleva el premio- explicaba Ino experta en el tema.

Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar aquello presa del pánico.

-pero tranquila Hinata-chan, falta mucho para que ese momento llegue para nosotras- Sakura se acerco a Hinata y rodeo los brazos en sus hombros a modo de abrazo y le hablaba con voz dulce para tranquilizarla.

-no es cierto frentona, es cuestión de meses y por si fuera poco dudo que hombres como ellos tengan el dinero necesario para costearse un misuague así que prepárense para el viejo: gordo, feo y oloroso- Ino siempre tan grafica.

-¡Agh! pero que idiota eres Ino-puerca estaba intentado calmar a Hinata- quería matarla con la mirada.

-no tiene caso frentona para que mentirle mejor que se vaya haciendo la idea desde ahorita, como Maikos y futuras Geishas que somos tenemos que saber adaptarnos a las circunstancias para nosotras no existe el "deseo" "quiero" "anhelo" si no el "debo" y "tengo" no somos geishas por que queremos si no por que no nos queda de otra, así que mas te vale Hinata-chan que te dejes de ingenuidades y pongas los pies en la realidad-

Las palabras de Ino eran duras sin embargo reales

-Pero bueno ¿saben? A pesar de todo no es tan malo, gracias a este destino las eh conocido a ustedes a quienes considero mis hermanas, todas tenemos grandes maestras quienes son como hermanas mayores y a pesar de que Okasaan es una mujer dura nos a rescatado de la esclavitud y servidumbre para traernos a su Okiya donde pase lo que pase llamamos hogar- Sakura miraba a la nada con ojos soñadores y una media sonrisa.

-Así es frente de marquesina, tienes toda la razón- Ino se acerco para abrazarla y tanto Hinata como Tenten la imitaron.

-bueno es mejor que paguemos las cosas y nos vayamos a la Okiya el cielo esta nublado de seguro no tarda en llover…oigan…oigan…!OIGAN¡- Sakura noto que no le prestaban nada de su atención una venita de furia se asomaba en su frente.

- perdón ¿decías?- Tenten quien salía un poco pero solo un poco de su masculina distracción por fin pelaba a la pelirosa.

-Agh dejen de ver a esos tipos parecen unas urgidas, como las Maikos del "Hatsumoto"-

-relájate frente con patas es que ve que lindo trasero tiene el chico con el arete en la oreja- suspiro.

- y que porte tan varonil tiene el chico de cabello largo y negro- un par de gotas de baba por parte de Tenten.

-y el chico de rubio de ojos azules no esta mal-

-¿QUEEEE?- dijeron todas al unísono, de verdad su amiga, la chica mas penosa que jamás hubieran conocido ¿había dicho eso?

-es que… yo… bueno…-

-bueno ya, ya basta de tonterías vamos- y después de empujones y regañizas Sakura logro llevarse a sus amigas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Tin tin _la campanita que se localizaba en la parte superior de la puerta comunico la llegada de las geishas y su dueña.

-¡a por dios! pero a quien tenemos por aquí, tenia tanto que no las veía- Yuri las recibió con una larga y sincera sonrisa- pura celebridad el día de hoy.

-¿a que se refiere joven Yuri?- pregunto dulcemente Kurenai, Yuri siempre estuvo perdidamente enamorado de ella por lo que si esta le decía que fuera y se aventara de un puente lo haría.

- a pues hace apenas unos minutos acaban de salir las geishas de la Okiya "Hatsumoto", al parecer tenían un evento importantísimo si mal no recuerdo iban a la ceremonia de té del Akatsuki ¿pueden creerlo?

Todas se quedaron mirando entre si, las geishas del "Hatsumoto" siempre habían sido su principal competencia por lo que la rivalidad entre ellas era a morir.

-a pero que coincidencia nosotras también hemos venido a comprar kimonos para la misma ocasión- Konan sonreía falsamente, saber que esas víboras también asistirían a la ceremonia le revolvía las tripas.

-pero claro esta que el joven Yuri nos ofrecerá kimonos hermosos, tanto así que el Akatsuki no notara la presencia de las chicas del "Hatsumoto" ¿no es así?- hablando de que Kurenai aprovechaba al máximo el enamoramiento del pobre diseñador, le sonrió entre picara e inocentemente algo que el muchacho no pudo resistir.

-bueno pues siempre trato de darle a todos el mejor servicio que puedo ofrecer y por igual, pero bueno tratándose de ustedes creo haré una pequeña y corrupta excepción y sacare los kimonos que estaba reservando para cerrar con broque de oro mi línea otoño invierno, los kimonos están verdaderamente exquisitos, ¿serán 4 o usted también desea uno señora Mineko?-

-con 4 esta bien Yuri, gracias-

- perfecto en un momento vuelvo con ellos, que bueno que no me pidieron 8 como las del "Hatsumoto"- el diseñador se dirigía al gran desván donde almacenaba los kimonos cuando…

-¿ah dicho ocho?- Tsunade alzo una ceja.

- ¿perdone?, ah si para ellas y sus maikos al parecer todas llevaran a sus aprendices para que hagan el gran debut-

-mmm ya veo- dijo Konan mirando al resto de sus amigas, Yuri desapareció por una gran puerta de madera.

- Esas víboras, no podemos quedarnos atrás, no podemos permitir que mientras sus Maikos se están pavoneando delante de los hombres más importantes nuestras niñas estén guardadas en la Okiya-

-entonces pidámosle a Yuri 4 kimonos mas- sugirió Kurenai.

-no, conozco otro lugar donde también confeccionan Kimonos espectaculares, si los compramos aquí, el lengua floja de Yuri va a correr la voz y lo que menos quiero es que Hatsumoto se entere, que le caiga de sorpresa el mismo día-.

-bien aquí les traigo unos cuantos- Yuri había regresado con muchas cajas doradas en los brazos el hombre apenas y podía mantener el equilibrio. Las Geishas tardaron cerca de 3 horas en escoger los kimonos salieron de la tienda ya entrada la tarde, tenían que regresar a la Okiya para planear como robar el escenario en la ceremonia de té, por nada del mundo serian opacadas por las geishas del Hatsumoto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-…y pues bueno como podrán entender es por eso que hemos decidido adelantar su debut- les explicaba Kurenai dulcemente a las 4 maikos.- espero estén listas.

-disculpe mi ignorancia pero podría ponerme al tanto sobre esa organización… ¿como dice que se llama? Ah si Akatsuki jamás lo había escuchado- Pregunto muy sinceramente Ino.

-Hai, ni yo- la segundo Sakura, y aunque ni Tenten ni Hinata habían dicho nada ellas tampoco sabían nada sobre ellos.

-pues bien- Tsunade se apresuro a contestar- son un grupo mundialmente reconocido de ninjas, ya que son: ágiles, ingeniosos, astutos, fuertes e inteligentes no hay fuerza en este mundo que pueda con ellos.

-aparte de que pareciera que ser un bombón es requisito para entrar, todos están como quieren- Anko parecía la madre de Ino, las dos igual de libidinosas por algo eran maestra y pupila- bueno, bueno hay sus excepciones como Jiraya-sama pero son pocos los feitos-

-¡Anko!- si las miradas mataran Tsunade ya la habría asesinado.

-hay perdón es que a veces se me olvida- se excuso la mujer de cabello corto con ojos de cachorrito moribundo.

-¿olvidarse de que Tsunade-sama?- Sakura no había dejado desapercibido el comentario de la geisha y este despertó su curiosidad así que sin pensárselo dos veces le pregunto a su maestra.

- pues veras- dio un largo suspiro no estaba de ánimos como para contar historias- cuando nosotras éramos maikos como ustedes, asistimos a una presentación de sumo en la cual se encontraban personas de gran importancia: políticos, dueños de empresas, celebridades y el Akatsuki también se encontraba ahí, a las 4 nos toco atender a un par de empresarios ingleses los cuales visitaban Kyoto por cuestiones de trabajo y claro esta sus anfitriones japoneses querían mostrarles lo hospitalario que nuestro país puede llegar a ser, estos hombres se encontraban sentados muy cerca de donde estaban los miembros del Akatsuki y nosotras al igual que ustedes en estos momentos desconocíamos por entero de la organización así que en realidad no les prestamos mucha atención pero que nosotros no los notáramos no quiere decir que ellos no nos notaran a nosotras, en fin, transcurrieron unas tres semanas a partir del evento cuando una tarde Mineko-sama recibió una carta donde el Akatsuki requería de nuestros servicios, esta de suponer que se puso bastante contenta ya que le ofrecieron una gran suma de dinero, cuando el gran día llego estábamos muertas de miedo pero bueno para no alargar la historia- o mas bien dicho como tenia flojera de contarla- todo salio perfecto y no solo eso si no que por aquel entonces, el que ahora es el líder Akatsuki: Jiraya-sama apenas iba a ser promovido como tal y como premio cuando al fin lo nombraron oficialmente líder fue que le iban a conceder algún capricho el que fuera y el decidió que quería comprar mi misuague y bueno a grandes muy grandes rasgos ese es el asunto que Anko había olvidado-

- ahhh y que ¿si esta muy feo?- pregunto Tenten espontáneamente era obvio que se le había escapado y que no se había dado cuanta que había pensado en voz alta ya que al instante se enderezo en su lugar y empezó a excusarse- disculpe no fue mi intención…es que-

-tranquila no te alteres, y si era muuyyy feo el pobre hombre es hosco, pervertido y parece que le exploto la tetera de té en la cabeza – y bueno ¿adivinen quien dijo eso?... si otra vez Anko.

-¿Bueno ya estuvo no Anko?- un aura maligna emanaba de la rubia geisha- Y si Jiraya-Sama estará muy feo pero deberían de haber visto el tamaño de su…-

-¡Geishas la cena esta lista bajen pronto o la comida se les enfriara!- la tierna cocinera grito desde la cocina interrumpiendo (gracias a Kami) el poco apropiado comentario de Tsunade ya que las pequeñas Maikos aun no estaban preparadas para ese tipo de temas (o eso era lo que ellas creían).

¿Les gusto el fic?

¿Se nota mucho que soy principiante?

¿Cuánto medirá el "asunto" de Jiraya…? A no eso no jeje :P

No sean malas y dejen reviews aun que sea para darle una patada en el trasero a mi ego como escritoria jaja


	2. hola extraño

hiii...¡ lo se tarde literalmente un año un par de meses en actualiza pero les prometo tengo un bue pretexto, que de hecho sonara mas inventado que mi fic pero les juro por la vida de Jhonny deep (baba) jajaja que es cierto, tuve un accidente muy fuerte el cual me dejo en coma desperte y tuve multiples operaciones y varios meses de rehabilitaciòn estuve en fuerte depresion y vaya hubo varias cosas que hicieron que mi fic pasara a segundo termino XD pero aqui les dejo nuevo capi ojala les guste...

* * *

"hola extraño"

No sabia el por que, pero siempre que estaba bajo mucho stress no podía evitar que aquellos recuerdos inundaran su cabeza, aquella noche donde fue bruscamente sacada de su cama y de su infantil sueño para después ver a sus padres muertos algo que definitivamente la desconcertó al punto de que pasaron días tal vez semanas para que su conciencia cayera en cuenta de su deplorable situación, había sido secuestrada por un grupo de hombres que se veían bastante peligrosos y no era la única había muchas mujeres de todas las edades, gracias a las miserables matemáticas de una niña de 8 años de bajos recursos, Sakura pudo calcular una veintena de chicas la mayoría de ellas iban llorando a todo pulmón había otras que no tenían fuerzas ni ánimos ya para llorar, lo normal hubiese sido que la pelirosa las imitara y se pusiera a chillar como la niña que era pero en cambio parecía ser la única que no estaba afectada por la situación, tal ves se debía a su ingenuidad que no le permitía medir la gravedad del asunto o que su corazón pensara que después de ver a sus padres muertos nada podía ser peor era algo que luego, incluso de anciana no llegaría a descifrar pero fue precisamente eso lo que inconscientemente le salvo el pellejo.

Parecía tan serena junto al resto, tan en control consigo misma que hubo un par de ojos que no dejaron pasar el dato, algo en ella había removido algo en su interior no fue lastima o ternura ambas cosas eran sentimientos imposibles en el, no había sido criado para sentirlo, tampoco fue admiración, ¿empatía tal vez? Vaya como saberlo ese día o más bien ese par de meses fueron momentos de sentimientos no descifrados ni de acciones lógicas, se preguntaran ¿por que no de acciones lógicas? Si todo parecía fríamente calculado, cosas terribles si, pero calculadas desde el secuestro el asesinato de sus padres aquel campamento improvisado en medio del bosque y peor aun el plan que tenían para todas ellas, ¿en todo esto, donde queda espacio para las acciones ilógicas?, en la decisión del chico, de desobedecer a todo su clan para liberar a la pequeña niña, Sakura recordaba aquella noche con la nitidez de las cosas que hacia en el presente.

¡Ya te dije que no me toques!- la niña le echaba la mirada mas furica que era capaz de evocar, tratando de imitar los ojos que le ponía su madre cada vez que ella rompía algo o hacia una travesura, obviamente situaciones en nada comparadas por lo que estaba viviendo ahorita.

¡vaya que eres molesta, estas a punto de hacer que cambie de opinión ya te dije que no voy a hacerte daño!- sus ojos negros los cuales si eran capaces de reflejar odio y furia reales se encontraban peligrosamente con los ojos jade de ella y no pudo evitar pensar que precisamente sus exóticos ojos habían sido los que la habían condenado, a ella y a sus miserables padres, su clan traficaba con mujeres las vendían para la prostitución y una tarde en la que Sakura había acompañado a su madre al mercado tristemente se cruzaron con Fugaku el líder del clan y había pensado que esa niña al crecer seria una hermosa mujer podría pedir demasiado dinero por ella. – te voy a ordenar por ultima vez que te quedes quieta y cooperes, sino te juro que te dejo a tu miserable suerte- la tomo por el brazo sin ninguna delicadeza y con la mano que le quedaba libre le cubrió la boca para acallar sus gritos, manteniéndose firme incluso a las patadas, pellizcos y mordidas que la niña le propinaba había resistido cosas mucho peores y la tenia que sacar de aquel sitio a como de lugar.

Acobijándose en la obscuridad de la noche sortearon todos los obstáculos los cuales cabe suponer eran muchos ya que su clan era en extremo previsor y cuidadoso pero logro cruzar todo sin ser descubierto, el joven se las arreglaba para ser silencioso casi invisible aun con la niña en brazos forcejeando, el muchacho era bueno, muy bueno.

Después de correr sin descanso alrededor de hora y media al fin logro divisar el pequeño pueblo, la niña de tanto luchar había terminado completamente agotada en sus brazos dormía como quien esta en la seguridad de su cama, la deposito en el suelo y la sacudió con rudeza, eso de los modales delicados no eran lo suyo.

-oye despierta de una buena vez, mira- dijo tomándola bruscamente de la cabeza y dirigiendo su vista hacia el pueblo- ve ahí y escóndete muy bien, estos desgraciados te van a estar buscando hasta por debajo de las piedras, en 5 días sale un tren hacia Tokio toma- le tiro un par de billetes- tómalo y jamás regreses.

La niña se quedo viendo el dinero incrédula, ¿de verdad aquel chico estaba rescatándola? Levanto la cabeza y lo miro por segunda vez directo a los ojos.

¿Quién eres, por que haces todo esto?-

maldita sea niña, eso no importa, lárgate antes de que noten que no estas, a partir de aquí estas sola y es tu problema si te capturan de nuevo o no, ahora ¡lárgate!-

Sakura sonrió con amargura pues todo parecía una burla del destino, ese joven había arriesgado todo para liberarla de la prostitución y aquí se encontraba en una famosa Okiya de Tokio apunto de convertirse en una Geisha ciertamente ser una Geisha es menos denigrante que ser prostituta pero al final de cuentas se dedicaban a lo mismo, servir a los hombres.

-Sakura Sakuraaa ¡SAKURA!-

-¡Aléjate de mi no me toques!- Sakura lanza un fuerte puñetazo el cual por desgracia fue a caer en el brazo de…

-¡ahhh!… de acuerdo que miedo contigo Sakura-chan, tu y tus divagues tenebrosos dale gracias a Kami que esta vez no me diste en el rostro si me hubieras dejado morete Mineko te iba a propinar tremenda tunda - se defendía una indignada Ino

-no Ino lo siento, no era mi intención ya lo sabes son estos recuerdos que…-

-si si si, no es por callarte ni por que hoy no tenga ganas de escuchar tu infancia tormentosa- la rubia le guiñe un ojo juguetona- pero ¿sabes que día es hoy? Siiii nuestro debut y ¿adivina quien anda de histérica loca? Así es Mineko así que ya párate que hoy será un laaargo día.-

Y es que incluso las Geishas quienes tenían permitido despertarse a altas horas del día desde las 7:00 am. Ya estaban de pie y listas para comenzar con el largo ritual para arreglarse, el señor Yuto y todo su sequito de ayudantes ya estaban preparando todo en la estancia principal poniendo en orden todo lo que utilizarían para maquillar a las mujeres, bintsuke-abura por aquí polvo blanco por allá en fin… en el gran vestidor Yuri esperaba paciente el momento de ayudar con los kimonos, la siempre amable señora Kokone estaba vertiendo en el agua caliente casi todo el contenido de sus múltiples frasquitos que: para impregnar dulce aroma, poner suave la piel, para relajar y para quien sabe cuantas cosas mas para darles el baño mas minucioso que las damas jamás hubieran recibido en sus vidas y por si fuera poco Asuka en la cocina cantando a todo pulmón mientras preparaba un té disque para la buena suerte.

Ino tenía razón seria un largo pero muy largo día. Así que decidió verlo todo por el lado bueno, el agua caliente del baño y su delicioso y relajante aroma (tal vez los frasquitos "mágicos" de Kokone si servían) he ignoro el hecho de que la mujer casi le arranca la piel con las talladas tan fuertes que le daba, en el maquillaje el suave roce de las brochas, la infinita dedicación de Yuto quien en cada detalle se fijaba y por supuesto el resultado final en el que convertía a simples mujeres en muñecas de porcelana lamentablemente poco hubo de bueno en el peinado donde juraba que se quedaría calva de tanto jalón o que se iba a desmaquillar de tanto llorar, y el kimono, aun que hermoso, sentía que estaba tan ajustado del obi que le iba a perforar un pulmón.

Pero no fue hasta alrededor de las ocho de la noche cuando al fin pudo ver el resultado final en conjunto.

-te ves tan… hermosa Sakura-chan- le dijo Tsuande-sama acompañando la frase con una cara de ternura, expresión pocas veces vista en la fuerte mujer.

Y es que era tan cierto, se sentía tan orgullosa de lo que veía en el gran espejo, un hermoso kimono turquesa con detalles finamente bordados con hilo rosa fuerte se amoldaba a su bien formado y curveado cuerpo, el obi del mismo color rosado se ceñía deliciosamente a su pequeña cintura, su rostro blanco contrastaba armoniosamente con sus expresivos y poco común color de ojos y cabello, el cual estaba atado en un laborioso moño y rematado con la peineta de jades, si definitivamente estaba hermosa y no solo ella también el resto de sus compañeras Maiko lucían despampanantes, Ino con aquel kimono rojo a detalles negros explotaban al máximo su voluptuoso cuerpo, la rubia poseía una belleza bastante sensual sin llegar a ser vulgar Sakura juraba que Ino seria la primera en celebrar su mizuage ya que la oji-azul provocaba en los hombres una reacción de lujuria, Tenten llevaba puesto un kimono morado a detalles blancos y su morena cabellera atada en dos chonguitos que le daban un aire de ternura el cual nivelaba el hecho de que, aun que ella fuera apenas una joven poseía mirada madura adquirida por experiencias vividas, y finalmente Hinata esa tímida chica no sabia que precisamente eso, su timidez seria su mejor aliada a algunos hombres les atraen las chicas inocentes les gusta "enseñarles" las perversiones de la vida, y su aire penoso discernía con su voluminoso cuerpo enfundado en un kimono blanco con bordados negros, eran un cuarteto divino, muñecas dignas de un aparador.

-Ahhh se ven tan preciosas que las piojosas y malolientes Maikos del Hatsumoto serán completamente ignoradas muajaja.- reía Anko al puro estilo de villano de película barata- y recuerda Ino la caminata Anko-style moviendo bien las caderas para que se te meneen las…-

-¡Anko! pero que demonios le andas enseñando a tu pupila, eso de andar… meneando eso no es digno de una geisha ¬¬-

-perdóname pero discúlpame, eso de menear lo que Kami te regalo no es vulgar es IN-TE-LI-GEN-TE tampoco le estoy diciendo que agarre y se levante el kimono hasta las narices sino que juegue con sus atributos para que los hombres no puedan despegar sus ojos de ella.-

-bueno pero en todo caso seria mejor decir no se… caminar con gracia o con coquetería, un termino mas fino-

-¡ash tu y tus niñerías Kurenai! Por eso Hinata nos salió medio retrasadi…!Auuuu¡- la peli-corto se sobaba la cabeza donde amenazaba con salirle un chichón.

-bueno ya párenle ustedes dos parecen un par de niñas, ¡su atención todas! El carruaje ya ah llegado por favor den lo mejor de ustedes si todo sale bien tenemos una poderosa clientela asegurada y quien sabe tal vez algunas de ustedes saquen interesados para su mizuage jueguen bien sus cartas mujeres-

Toda la servidumbre y Mineko-sama estaban en la puerta para despedir a las Geishas y Maikos, la anciana jamás lo admitiría primero muerta pero estaba muy orgullosa de sus chicas no había en todo Japón mujer que le llegara ni a los talones, y eso para ella significaba dinero mucho dinero, que era la única razón de vivir de la ex-Geisha.

Entre aplausos y deseos de buena suerte Sakura vio como el carruaje se alejaba de su Okiya hacia un destino incierto, dio un largo suspiro he hizo lo que toda buena Geisha sabe hacer, disfrazar todos sus sentimientos con una bella sonrisa.

Después de recorrer las transitadas calles de Tokio alrededor de unos 20 minutos (que a todas les parecieron horas) por fin se pararon frente a un lujoso recinto el cual era tan famoso que no necesitaba de ningún cartel que rezara su nombre todos sabían que se trataba del "Daisuke" la casa de té mas famosa de la ciudad.

El cochero amablemente ofrecía su mano para ayudar a bajar a las señoritas a quienes les esperaba una señora mayor de edad pero con porte fino para conducirlas hacia el salón principal donde se estaba llevando a cabo la ceremonia.

Rojo y dorado todo era de esos tonos: las alfombras, las cortinas, estatuas, floreros, escudos en fin todo tenia un aire de ser demasiado costoso todo lo dorado incluso para ser de oro o ¿era de oro? A Sakura le era difícil descifrarlo lo único que sabia con certeza era que no quería tocar nada por temor a estropearlo, al final del interminable pasillo se encontraba una entrada de puerta doble la cual un par de sirvientes abrió de par en par para dejarlas pasar.

Un fuerte olor a hierbas y humo de cigarro golpeo inmediatamente el rostro de la peli-rosa seguido de risas y voces todas fuertes y varoniles, tenia ganas de girarse y echarse a correr ahora todo era tan… real que la cundió el pánico volteo a ver a todas sus compañeras que tenían la misma cara que ella, ojos abiertos como platos y la boca semi abierta presas del miedo y no solo ellas incluso las Geishas parecían asustadas, cosa que a Sakura no la tranquilizo en lo mas mínimo.

_¿como carajos fue que deje que me convencieran para venir aquí? ¡me largo!- _

¡TEMEEEEE!-

¡maldición Naruto! ¿Por qué demonios tienes que ser tan ruidoso?-

¿y tu por que carajo tienes que ser tan antisocial?, se una persona normal, estamos en una fiesta, no se tal vez es mucho pedir pero ¿podrías intentar divertirte?-

No quiero intentar nada me largo de aquí- el pelinegro ya se había amarrado su katana a la cintura, le dio una palmada a su amigo (mejor y único amigo para ser exactos) en la espalda a modo de despedida y ya se disponía a salir de ahí…

¡Hey Uchiha! ¿tienes un minuto?-

El joven paso la mano por entre su cabello exasperado tras contestar algo como un "si Jiraiya-sama" quien muy a su pesar era su superior y no le podía decir que no.

El hombre de larga melena blanca lo condujo hasta un lugar apartado con cierta prudencia del resto de los hombres.

-Hijo necesito pedirte un favor, que por pedirte, por favor entiéndase ordenarte por que en realidad no estoy pidiéndote permiso fue pura cortesía- el hombre tras decir esto soltó una profunda y larga risotada.

¿Que quiere que haga? Y no soy su hijo ¬¬-

¿de mal humor Uchiha? ¡pero que novedad! Tu siempre tan sonriente y carismático.-

Deje su sarcasmo para otro día y dígame que quiere que haga para después poder irme de una buena vez-

Tras ignorar olímpicamente la poca cortesía del muchacho al cual ya todos habían aprendido a sobrellevar con todo y su mal humor dijo.

Necesito que lleves a Naruto por unos minutos al jardín y lo distraigas, decidí que hoy le voy a dar la noticia de que será mi sucesor como líder de la organización y pues le daré un obsequio como a mi en su momento me lo dio Sarutobi-sama, le daré a escoger entre hermosas Maikos que he traído para el y le costeare su Mizuage, ¿que te parece?-

Que ambos son unos pervertidos -

Muy probablemente así sea- insertar risa épica de Jiraiya – pero bueno ahora ve por el muchacho y sácalo de la habitación que están por entrar sus chicas y… gracias Sasuke-

… supongo que de nada-

Sasuke iba pensando sobre que hablaría por VARIOS minutos con Naruto era mas fácil sostener una conversación con una roca.

Naruto ¿podrías acompañarme al jardín un momento?-

¿para que teme? Estaba por enseñarle a Kiba como puedo tomar sake por la nariz-

¬¬U necesito decirte algo-

Una vez en el jardín… Sasuke y Naruto se observaban sin decir nada, 1 minuto… 2 minutos… 3 minutos… 4 minutos…

y… esta bueno el té ¿no?- Sasuke se dio un golpe mental que cosa mas idiota se la había ocurrido se sentía un completo estúpido, esta se la iba a cobrar a Jiraiya con intereses.

mmm si, esta rico…-

Otros 5 minutos en silencio.

este… ¿soy yo o hace frio?- de acuerdo, estaba claro que Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a tener contacto humano.

si, hace algo de frio ¬¬U… sabes creo saber que esta pasando aquí.-

¿Ah si?-

Te sientes otra vez mal por las cosas que tu clan hacia…-

¿he? No, no es eso… -

Te entiendo traficar con personas, drogas y esas cosas esta mal pero ni tú ni Itachi tienen la culpa…-

Pero que demonios O.O…No Naruto no es sobre eso de lo que te quiero hablar ¬¬-

… y tu y tu hermano están limpiando el nombre y honor de la familia al estar en la organización y luchar contra esas cosas…-

Naruto…¬¬U-

Y cuando ustedes tengan familia ya ellos no tendrán la deshonra con la que tuvieron que vivir ustedes…-

Ù.U-

Bueno Itachi seguro va a tener familia pero tu… eres medio antisocial y la veo difícil-

Ò.Ó ¡NARUTO! Ya cállate no es sobre eso de lo que te quiero hablar ¬¬-

¿ah no, entonces?-

Agh de nada ya, regresemos-

Esto había salido 10 veces peor de lo que el pelinegro había creído y ahora tenia el doble de ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, regresaron a la enorme estancia donde todos seguían fumando y bebiendo sake pero con la gran diferencia de que todos estaban acompañados de mujeres todas sumamente arregladas y fingiendo interés en lo que la bola de sus retrasados compañeros les decían.

¡Ahhh! Tsunade mi preciosa sirena ¿Cómo has estado?- el hombre le regalaba a la rubia su mas radiante y sincera sonrisa.

¡Jiraiya-sama! Contenta de poder, después de tantos años, acompañarlo una vez más a tomar el té- y así como Tsunade no era cualquier Geisha para Jiraiya, el peli-blanco no era cualquier cliente para ella, Sakura podía ver con toda claridad un brillo especial en los ojos de su maestra.

Esta noche preciosa quiero que me atiendas solo a mi hasta que la ceremonia concluya, que tus chicas se encarguen del resto de los escuincles que tengo por aprendices, eres demasiada mujer para ellos- Con toda la galantería de la cual era conocedor, el hombre beso ceremoniosamente la mano de la Geisha – ¿están listas para entrar?

Si, solo hazme favor de regalarme unos minutos- con su fina y blanca mano levanto un dedo al tiempo que le guiñia un ojo coqueta.

Bien haremos esto de la siguiente manera, Geishas no pierdan de vista a sus Maikos, aunque estén atendiendo al resto de los senseis si ven que sus pupilas se encuentra en aprietos corren a ayudarlas, ¿esta claro?, y tu mi pequeña Sakura siento no poder hacer lo mismo por ti estaré al pendiente de Jiraiya toda la noche, pero se que no te hare falta, lo harás muy bien, ¿listas?

Bien, que empiece la diversión- respondió Anko fanática irremediable de los retos.

Y fue entonces cuando el tiempo pareció detenerse, Tsunade iba por delante tomada del brazo del líder del Akatsuki, vio la boca de este moverse, probablemente las estaba presentando pero el sonido de su voz jamás llego a los oídos de Sakura, quien tenia un nudo en el estomago que mas que provocado por los nervios era por un sentimiento de que "algo" iba a pasar no precisamente malo pero tampoco bueno se sentía particularmente extraña.

Al cruzar la gran puerta por un momento quedo cegada por la luz de múltiples velas encendidas, podía escuchar su respiración, sus sandalias de madera chocar contra la fina alfombra incluso hasta los lentos latidos de su corazón, pero nada mas, veía a una veintena de hombres observándolas mientras aplaudían pero la alabanza era sorda, Sakura no oía nada, esta situación permaneció por algunos minutos mas mientras todas hacían una reverencia a modo de saludo, fue entonces cuando todo ese tiempo que pareció detenerse quiso recuperarse y todo ese sonido que pareció callarse regreso a gritos.

Jiraiya ahora si te luciste trayéndonos a estas hermosas mujeres- decía un hombre bastante cómico con los ojos redondos y corte de cabello estilo hongo mientras levantaba su dedo pulgar.- hermosas les queda corto.

Gai-sensei lamento informarte a ti y a todos los presentes que el hecho de que esta noche todas estas preciosas mujeres nos atiendan es incidental ya que están aquí en realidad por Naruto.-

Phm ¿para ese cabeza hueca? No sabrá que hacer con ellas ni aunque se lo expliquemos con manzanas- un chico de cabello negro sujetado con una coleta y ojos de aburrición veía su copa de sake como si esta fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Ino al verlo casi se va de espaldas ¡era el chico que había visto aquella vez en la joyería! Y no solo estaba el, también el chico pálido de cabellera larga y negra con ojos perla de Tenten estaba entre ellos, por un momento la rubia se sintió cohibida pero al pensar bien en la situación era mejor sacarle provecho y alzo una ceja juguetona.

Y si, Anko tenía razón ser todo un galán parecía requisito de la organización: ¿nombre? ¿Edad? ¿Habilidades? ¿Eres guapísimo? Y es que más que parecer que bellas mujeres habían ido a atenderlos parecía que apuestos hombres iban a entretenerlas a ellas, Sakura dio un rápido escaneo visual, en el extremo derecho de la gran mesa se encontraban 5 chicos que bueno mas que chicos ya se veían hombres uno era de tez muy blanca, melena rubia y larga peinada en una media coleta su rostro estaba coronado con una sonrisa burlona y ojos azules picaros que observaban a la oji-jade como invitándola a hacer cosas que Sakura ni se imaginaba al lado de el se encontraba un hombre un poco mas grande moreno de cabello negro corto y barba, con sus gruesos y sensuales labios sostenía una cigarro a medio terminar el cual amenazaba con caerse ya que su portador tenia la boca semi abierta de observar a Kurenai con cara de estúpido, la chica no pudo reprimir que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro le parecía cómico lo que una bella mujer podía provocar en un despiadado asesino, el siguiente chico casi hace que la peli-rosa se fuera de espaldas era tremendamente atractivo piel blanca, cabello largo lacio y negro sujeto con una coleta, labios finos y bien formados casi crueles pero en extremo antojables pero lo mas sensual y a la vez intimidante de el eran sus ojos negros y perforadores el también estaba observándola con cara escrutadora la miraba de hito a hito tomándose su tiempo en cada zona de su cuerpo y cada detalle de su rostro, Sakura no pudo mas y giro el rostro completamente sonrojada la mirada de ese hombre parecía desnudarla y someterla, se sintió definitivamente una estúpida como una chiquilla cobarde, espero un minuto para recobrar el aliento y que su respiración se normalizara para volver a verlo y enfrentarlo el seguía observándola pero esta vez con una ceja alzada y une media sonrisa obviamente divertido por su efecto sobre la joven Maiko, la chica sin poder evitarlo se volvió a sonrojar pero esta vez de forma mas intensa lo que propicio que la media sonrisa del chico se convirtiera en una completa mostrando sus perfectos dientes y después se relamiera los labios complacido, maldita sea ese hombre iba a terminar por volverla loca o provocarle un ataque de nervios creía que ningún otro hombre iba a tener semejante efecto sobre ella, que equivocada estaba.

¡Hombres!- Jiraiya-sama una vez mas hizo sonar su estruendorosa voz por el salón al tiempo que tomaba asiento a la cabeza de la mesa- por favor sean unos caballeros esta noche es la primera vez de estas hermosas señoritas háganlas sentir cómodas ustedes bien saben que su primera vez siempre es dolorosa y exhaustiva- todos rieron ante el chiste machista de su líder mientras Tsunade no pudo evitar entre cerrar los ojos notablemente molesta.

A tiempo para calmar los ánimos una de las puertas corredizas se deslizo dándoles paso a varios sirvientes que portaban preciosas teteras las cuales dispusieron para todas las Geishas y Maikos responsables de servir el té, Sakura se apresuro a tomar la suya y como alma que lleva al diablo se precipito a atender al los chicos que se encontraban del lado izquierdo de la mesa huyendo evidentemente del peli-negro el cual volvió a sonreír divertido, definitivamente esa noche iba a pasársela de maravilla a expensas de esa pobre chica.

Hai buenas noches mi nombre es Sakura y estoy aquí para lo que se les ofrezca- Sakura hizo una ceremoniosa reverencia presentándose.

¿lo que se nos ofrezca?-

¡cállate Kiba! No seas irrespetuoso con la bella flor de cerezo- el bicho raro toma la mano de Sakura- que no ves que dentro de ella brilla la flama de la juventud y la inocencia es tan…tan…pura *.*-

O.O ohm… ejem ¿gusta un poco de té?- vaya "apuesto" no era el único requisito fuera de lo común de la organización (que en el caso de este pobre chico no aplicaba la regla) si no también "extraño" o "pervertido" estaba dentro del perfil de esos ninjas- es de jazmín con un toque de menta- con toda la sutilidad que poseía retiro su mano que era aprisionada por las del joven adefesio.

¡vaya! Yo si quiero- insertar guiño de ojo y pulgar levantado.

Yo también "bella flor de cerezo"- el chico de ojos felinos se burlaba de su compañero.

Y entre pláticas corteses, té y fingido interés transcurrió un rato en el que Sakura de vez en vez dirigía su mirada hacia el chico pelinegro quien parecía haberse olvidado de ella y platicaba amenamente con el rubio, y justo cuando Sakura resoplaba con alivio pues creía que aquel joven era prueba superada, el volvió el rostro para mirarla y al encontrarse con sus jades orbes volvió a sonreír pícaro y le guiño un ojo.

Más decidido que nunca Sasuke quería largarse de la casa de té, busco con la mirada a su hermano para decirle que se iba, cuando al fin lo encontró se vio mirando un cuadro un tanto extraño, Itachi con mirada pervertida viendo un punto fijo, el pelinegro siguió la mirada de su hermano con no mucha curiosidad pues era evidente que su hermano se andaba deleitando con alguna de las mujeres pero imagino que esta debía de ser un espécimen del genero femenino bastante hermoso ya que Itachi no se hubiera tomado la molestia de poner esa cara por cualquier chica.

Definitivamente no estaba listo para lo que se encontró, ahí estaba aquella niña que rescato hace tantos años hecha una hermosa mujer lo sorprendió la rapidez con la que la reconoció el no era de aquellos que se tomara la molestia de recordar el rostro de la gente nadie aun había sido merecedor de ese privilegio y menos esa niña cualquiera que ahora estaba convertida en… ¿una geisha? Y que ¿estaba coqueteando con su hermano?, instintivamente cerro el puño sintiendo en su interior una vez mas cosas que según el era perfectamente capaz de controlar sentimientos tales como la ira la decepción y ¿celos? Por una completa desconocida sin importancia, una desconocida que ya en una ocasión había provocado ese descontrol en el, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba observándola ni si alguien se había percatado de ello, aflojo el contraído puño y dejo de apretar su quijada al tiempo que decidía que tal vez, era mejor idea quedarse un rato mas…

Y así comenzó una noche que se convertiría en el segundo día que Sakura jamás iba a olvidar.

* * *

dejen un reviewww no sean malitas T.T y perdonenme por haberlas descuidado creo que mi situacion es mas que buena justificaìòn :D...¡ si dejan muchos reviews actualizare al prox semana :D besitos y cuidense..¡

p.d el cap fue un tanto tedioso pero el prox quedara muuyyy bueno lo prometo jajaja


	3. una noche de mala suerte

Hola holaaa y como lo prometido es deuda actualice en una semanita y el cap me a quedado grande tiene 6,505 palabras jajaja espero que les guste :D.

* * *

Estaba helando y ella no podía evitar temblar descontroladamente, su cuerpo solo podía sentir la fría brisa, no había ya dolor, ni decepción, ni resentimiento ya no había nada, solo frio.

-¿sabes? Mientras las veía alejarse tenia esos nervios típicos de quien ve a sus "hijas" salir de la Okiya por primera vez, pero al mismo tiempo otra parte dentro de mí tal vez mi egocentrismo o la soberbia me hacían sentir que todo iba a salir perfecto, que Jiraiya-sama iba a mandar una carta al siguiente día agradeciéndome complacido por nuestros servicios – la anciana ex-geisha soltó un bufido haciendo que de su boca saliera el vaho por la helada mañana, lo que hizo del acto un poco mas dramático. - pero en cambio solo recibí esto- dijo señalando el pie vendado de Sakura- que bueno, al final del día es el menor de todos los males que provocaste y no creas que me tiene preocupada el hecho de que te hayas lastimado sino mas bien que en ese estado no vas a poder trabajar para pagarme todo lo que me debes.

Tsunade y todas las demás estaban en el jardín enfundadas en sus Yukatas y abrazadas unas con otras, tanto para darse calor como para reconfortarse ya que era poco o nada lo que podían hacer por la pobre pelirosa.

-Has cometido faltas imperdonables Sakura- decía la anciana mientras se dirigía a un armario destinado a guardar los instrumentos de jardinería. Todas sabían que iba a sacar de ahí- y no se de verdad cual será tu castigo, este es solo el comienzo- se giro para verla directamente a los ojos sosteniendo entre sus seniles manos una vara de bambú. Camino hacia ella ceremonialmente incluso con exageración – Tsunade voltéala de espaldas no quiero accidentalmente arruinarle el rostro no me conviene-

-Pero Mineko-sama permítame explicarle de verdad no a sido su culpa…- la voluptuosa mujer ya no pudo reprimirse, si por tratar de defender a su pupila también le iban a tocar azotes lo prefería, así por lo menos se iba a sentir en solidaridad con Sakura y había intentado todo lo que estaba en sus manos para protegerla.

-Tsunade cállate y has lo que te ordeno, no estas en posición de refutarme, sabes perfectamente que las faltas de tu pupila fueron graves, enseñanzas elementales que cualquier Maiko de 5 años ya sabe perfectamente que no se deben de hacer así que no me queda nada mas que suponer que no fuiste la maestra perfecta que creí que ibas a ser-

Un fuerte golpe al orgullo de la geisha

-tu sabes Mineko que Sakura fue bien instruida y que si soy una excelente maestra- a veces no había nada ni nadie que pudiera con el carácter fuerte de la rubia- si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad de explicarte todo lo podrías entender.

-¿y donde quedo el sama Tsunade? No olvides tus buenos modales- la observo con los ojos entrecerrados iracunda, retándola a que volviera a pasar por alto el respeto que merecía- te daré el privilegio de explicarme lo sucedido solo por que eres la geisha que mas dinero trae a esta Okiya, pero tendrás que ser breve el frio esta matándome los huesos y yo no tengo por que pagar las estupideces de tu pupila-

-No tomara mucho tiempo- mentía, había sido una noche muy larga, llena de encuentros, accidentes y confrontaciones.

Después del impacto del primer encuentro, Sasuke regreso en si y se pregunto ¿en que diablos estaba pensando? Ella en ningún sentido valía lo suficiente como para hacerlo quedarse en la ceremonia de té lo que quería realmente hacer era largarse, ella podía coquetear con Itachi o charlar con Rock lee la verdad lo que la pelirosa hiciera se la traía muy floja aun no había nacido el ser humano capaz de interesarlo a ese grado, tenia su katana amarrada al cinto y su antisocial actitud, todo listo para irse de ahí.

-Uchiha, gracias por entretener a Naruto todo salió justo como lo había planeado jajaja- acompaño su buen humor con un amistoso golpe en el hombro del pelinegro el cual cabe mencionar solo puso cara de "no me toques" y un ruido gutural que sonó como su clásico "phm".- oye hijo tienes que tranquilizarte entiendo que tienes alma de guerrero pero tampoco hay necesidad de que cargues con tu katana todo el tiempo, relájate-

-no estoy de paranoico, es solo que ya me voy-

-¿ya te vas?... ¿en la ceremonia de nombramiento de tu mejor amigo?- Jiraiya alzo su poblada y blanca ceja

-el entenderá sabe que odio estas cosas no es tan marica como para ponerse de sentidito conmigo-

-puede que tengas razón así como puede que no y como de verdad quiero que esta noche la disfrute al máximo, supongo que la presencia de su mejor amigo es importante y no quería hacer esto, pero en vista de tus clásicos ánimos voy a tener que ordenarte que te quedas-

-ja, no puedes hacer esto no estamos trabajando es solo una estúpida fiesta de té, esta noche no estas en posición de darme ordenes- Sasuke con su mejor cara de ira intento pasar de largo junto al sabio anciano, pero su fuerte mano lo aprisiono del codo con considerable presión.

-intenta desobedecerme Uchiha y te juro, que aunque seas de mis mejores ninjas te relevo de tu cargo y regresaras a las misiones de buscar mascotas perdidas, eres bueno mas no irremplazable, no me pongas a prueba-

Sasuke sintió su sangre hervir por sus venas casi le quemaba, pocos eran los que habían osado hablarle así y vivir para contarlo, en otra situación habría acabado con el agarre con un simple movimiento donde el contrincante terminaría con la muñeca rota pero se trataba de Jiraiya y el anciano merecía cierto respeto ya que, cuando el y su hermano decidieron dejar su clan y usar sus habilidades para algo provechoso el peliblanco los había recibido sin poner peros y confiando en ambos a ciegas. Así que luchando contra su yo interior en una batalla épica logro que su razón por esta vez (única vez) triunfara sobre su orgullo.

-pero apúrate en anunciarlo ¿quieres?-

Una vez sentado estratégicamente lejos de la pelirosa pensó hacer acopio de toda su paciencia y buenas intenciones y tratar de no pasársela tan mal.

Primer intento:

-deberás Kakashi-sensei tiene que ayudarme a elegir a la chica, digo toda esta pornografía que anda leyendo todo el tiempo de algo tiene que servir-

-de acuerdo Naruto hay reglas básicas que tienes que tomar en cuenta para elegir a la correcta, la primera es que tiene que tener unas lolas ¡bien grandes!...- el peligris hacia ademan con sus manos de sostener unos enormes senos.

Tras escuchar las primeras frases de la conversación y entender que el rumbo de esta no le interesaban en lo mas mínimo supo que su primer intento por pasársela mas o menos había sido un fracaso.

Segundo intento:

Se cambio de lugar, aun lejos de la ojijade geisha, cerca de Itachi.

-hablando del rey de roma- Itachi la da una palmada en la espalda –les estaba contando a Deidara y a asuma la vez que recién habíamos entrado en la organización y Jiraiya-sama nos encomendó la misión de rescatar al gato de la señora Kokone, la tipa de los baños para geishas ¿te acuerdas? Que lo encontraste en un árbol y cuando subiste por el te atoraste en una rama y se te desgarro el pantalón y agarraste al puñetero gato pero caminaste medio Kyoto en ropa interior y a la señora casi le da un infarto cuando te vio y te pregunto por el precio de tus servicios "personales"- los tres ninjas soltaron a reír a carcajadas incluso Deidara que estaba tomando sake lo escupió todo, ninguno se imaginaba a aquel chico prepotente y serio en ropa interior cargando un gatito y siendo acosado por una anciana.

Segundo intento: un fracaso, parecía que esa noche estaban empeñados por hacerle pasar ridículo.

Tercer y último intento disfrutar de la compañía del hombre más ágil e inteligente que el jamás hubiera conocido: el mismo, se sentaría solo a tomar el té esperando la endemoniada hora que a Jiraiya se le ocurriera al fin nombrar a Naruto.

Se sentó considerablemente apartado del grupo y si no hubiera tenido 21 años probablemente estaría haciendo pucheros y berrinche tirado en el suelo, estaba realmente de malas.

-disculpe ¿gusta algo de beber?-

¿Phm?-

-¿qu…qu…que si gusta algo de beber?- la pelinegra baja la cabeza avergonzada por el tartamudeo a lo que el Uchiha responde alzando una ceja prepotente.

-¿Qué tienes?-

-lo siento es que es mi primera ceremonia de té y me siento…-

-¿phm? No seas torpe mujer, no te pregunte que tenías tú sino que tenias para ofrecerme- su ceja levantada se convirtió en un ceño fruncido.

-¡a Hai gomen!- la pobre de Hinata parecía estar teniendo un ataque de asma.- tengo soke… ¡sake! Tengo sake-

-no- esta chica estaba comenzando a irritarlo, pero bueno que no irritaba a este tipo.

-¿té? Tengo de jazmín… esta muy bueno-

-si como sea-

Hinata le sirvió una taza de té en tiempo record sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos una vez que la taza estaba llena salió corriendo de ahí como si al otro lado de la mesa estuvieran regalando dinero.

Sasuke probó el té y la retrasada chica tenia razón, estaba muy bueno pasaron unos 15 minutos donde el solo disfrutaba de la bebida y nadie se metía con el, suspiro aliviado ahora solo faltaba que el líder proclamara al rubio como su sucesor y listo.

Había comenzado a llover y Sasuke miraba por la entre abierta puerta como caía la lluvia, el sonido relajante y su fresco aroma. Observaba como se deslizaban las gotas de agua por los pétalos de las Sakuras y terminaban por caer a la tierra húmeda suspiro una vez mas aquel paisaje había logrado relajarlo por completo.

Tercer intento: un éxito.

-Hey escuincles cállense todos- Jiraiya se había parado de su puesto con los brazos extendidos y las palmas abiertas llamando la atención. El ojinegro casi sonrió de felicidad al ver que al fin podría largarse- aun que muchos ya lo saben incluso el implicado, quiero hacer esto de manera oficial y proclamar a Naruto como…-

-¡Gomen Jiraiya-sama! Nos hemos retrasado terriblemente-

Sasuke apunto estuvo de lanzarle a aquella mujer una Kunai venenosa, ¿como osaba esta maldita geisha interrumpir al viejo justo cuando al fin proclamaría a Naruto? Una vena de su frente comenzó a palpitar y hacerse cada vez mas notoria, la ira del pelinegro estaba llegando a su limite nada podía salirle peor.

-no te preocupes Kayame lo importante es que ahora están aquí- Jiraiya le dedico una sonrisa a la geisha principal de la Okiya del Hatsumoto mas no tan radiante y esplendida como la que había puesto para Tsunade, esa sonrisa era solo para ella.- pero vaya por favor pónganse al tanto y ayuden al resto de geishas quienes andan corriendo de un lado para otro, no se dan abasto para atender a tanto perro sediento de alcohol-

-pero claro que si, yo se que estas pobres necesitan ayuda desgraciadamente no todos podemos ser tan eficaces- miro a Tsunade cínicamente a la cara.

-¿tan eficazmente retrasadas?... de tiempo quiero decir claro.-

-¡Anko! Por favor ve a servirle a Kakashi-sensei un poco mas de sake noto que su vaso ya esta vacio.- Tsunade le dirigió una fugaz mirada de advertencia ya habían quedado en no rebajarse al nivel de ellas.- y dile a Hinata que pida mas teteras para las recién llegadas por favor-

-querida no hace falta ahorita envió a mi Maiko por ellas, por cierto no pude evitar notar- "que brillante" pensó la rubia ante el comentario- que ustedes también han traído a sus aprendices que… agradable coincidencia- sonrisa falsa- por cierto ¿Cuál es la tuya Tsunade? Me encantaría conocerla-

-Sakura-

-¿Hai?-

-ven un minuto por favor- la pelirosa quien solo estaba a unos pasos de ella llego al instante- quiero presentarte a Kayame de la Okiya Hatsumoto.-

-Sakura, para servirle- una leve y elegante reverencia de su parte.

-pues dudo que sirvas para algo lindura- comentario venenoso por el suyo.

La chica miro instantáneamente a su maestra incrédula por el cinismo de aquella mujer ¿es que en su Okiya no les enseñaban lo que era una mujer respetuosa?

-no te propases Kayame, venimos a trabajar no a enfrentarnos entre nosotras ¿quieres menospreciar a mi gente? Bueno, prueba que ustedes son mejor con sus servicios no con tu lengua-

-no necesitaba que me lo dijeras, prepárate para nunca volver a ser contratada de nuevo por el Akatsuki-

-eso ya lo veremos "querida"-

-¡Karin! Pídele a la servidumbre que nos traigan más sake para servir- una pelirroja de la que Tsunade ni Sakura habían reparado antes tras dedicarles una mirada de superioridad obedeció enseguida.

-¡oye tu!, tráenos sake para seguir sirviendo…que haces ahí paradita apúrale.- chasqueo los dedos para hacer de la situación un tanto mas humillante para la pobre sirvienta.

Un momento el conocía esa voz, ¿pero de donde? Aquel timbre un tanto chillón y tono prepotente, y como ya se sabe para que el menor de los Uchiha recordara algo sobre una persona era por que de plano lo había marcado de una u otra manera, hizo un esfuerzo por recordar de donde conocía esa voz, como siempre su mente trabajo a velocidad inhumana hasta que por fin el recuerdo le vino como un balde de agua helada, la había conocido hacia cosa de unos cuantos meses y sin ninguna duda esperaba no volver a tener que verla nunca mas en la vida, y ahí estaba justo detrás de el demostrando que a veces no es nada inteligente pensar que nada puede salir peor por que TODO puede salir peor, se quedo bien quieto y callado tal vez si no se movía ni emitía ningún sonido la pesadilla pelirroja no lo vería, espero paciente a que la sirvienta regresara con las jarras de sake y la chica se alejara hacia el resto de sus compañeras, durante ese lapso de tiempo tanteo sus posibilidades la primera y mas obvia era salir de ahí por la puerta principal sin embargo eso suponía muchos contratiempos tales como si Naruto o su hermano quisieran despedirse de el, no iba a poder simplemente ignorarlos olímpicamente y pasarse de largo y no era realmente que le importara ser o no grosero con ellos pero ya no tenia los ánimos ni la energía para soplarse otro regaño de Jiraiya así que esa opción quedo descartada, sus opciones no eran realmente muchas también se le ocurrió hacer su huida por la puerta de la que entraban y salían los sirvientes probablemente llegaría hacia una cocina o algo por el estilo y esa parecía ser la mejor de sus posibilidades hasta que su mirada se encontró una vez mas con la relajante lluvia, ¡si! saldría por el jardín saltaría la barda y listo el seria al fin hombre libre. Giro levemente la cabeza para corroborar que la chica se encontraba ocupada y viendo para otra dirección una vez que eso estaba rectificado se paro y comenzó a caminar lo mas natural de lo que fue capaz por si alguien llegara a verlo no levantara sospechas, ya estaba cerca muy cerca del jardín a unos escasos y fríamente calculados 5 pasos casi podía saborear su libertad…

-¡Sakura!- la pobre pelirosa dio un respingón había estado absorta en sus pensamientos aun no podía superar que aquella mujer fuera tan descortés y envidiosa.

-¿Qué pasa Ino?-

-necesito que me hagas favor de ayudarme con mis clientes, Anko me pidió que fuera por su shamisen y los del resto a la recepción creo que no falta mucho para que hagamos nuestra presentación de baile- la ojiazul hizo ademan de morderse las uñas para simular nerviosismo exagerado.

-si Ino-puerca no te preocupes tu dime quienes te tocaron-

-Pues esos cuatro chicos- apunto disimuladamente hacia su dirección- el rubio, el de barba de candado, el de cabello negro largo…-

-¡NO!- Sakura al percatarse de que se trataba del pelinegro casi entra en colapso nervioso, dejando a Ino con cara de ¿y a esta que le pasa?

-¿no?-

-mmm no… mejor yo voy por los instrumentos y tu te quedas a atender a tus clientes no te preocupes yo me encargo-

-mejor hago lo que mi maestra me pidió y tan tan ya sabes como se pone Anko de histérica cuando cree que ando desobedeciéndola, no tardo- dicho esto se giro y empezó a andar sin esperar respuesta de la pobre ojijade.

No le quedaba otro remedio dio un largo suspiro para liberar su cuerpo de todo nerviosismo, no podía dejar que los hombres como el la estresaran ya que tendría que lidiar con ellos toda su vida era una geisha, y si a eso le sumaba el numerito que acababa de vivir con la tal Kayame, menos podía permitirse no dar el 100% de si para atender a la clientela.

-Buenas noches soy Sakura y los estaré atendiendo un momento-

-No te preocupes preciosa puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras- los comentarios mordaces del chico no se hicieron esperar, gracias a que había sido bien instruida fue capaz de regalarle una coqueta sonrisa tan pulcramente fingida que se necesitaba que el ojinegro pudiera leer mentes para saber realmente que pensaba la joven Maiko.- ¿me regalas un poco de sake bonita? Apropósito de casualidad ¿no regalas también besos?- ante el comentario sus compañeros empezaron a reír, bien conocían a Itachi y su desvergonzada forma de ser.

Sakura en ese momento tuvo dos pensamientos completamente contradictorios, el primero tuvo unas casi incontrolables ganas de abofetearlo por su descarado coqueteo y después su cínica pregunta hizo que instintivamente dirigiera su vista a sus labios esos crueles y antojables labios si la pelirosa dejaba de lado su despreocupada y aventada actitud el tipo llegaba a resultar bastante guapo.

-me temo ¿joven…?-

-Itachi, para servirte guapa-

-pues me temo joven Itachi que no, esos no los regalo cuestan y mucho-

-no lo dudo y menos los de una mujer tan atractiva como tu, pero según tengo entendido en esta vida todo tiene un precio ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

-Jajaja pues viera que en realidad no lo se- con extremada delicadeza comenzó a servirle sake para de esa forma poder evitar tener contacto directo con los ojos azabaches del joven, mirando bien atenta el vaso para no derramar ni una sola gota- eso todavía no entra en discusión esta apenas es mi primera ceremonia de té, no se apresure tanto Itachi-san-

-pues en cuanto el asunto entre en discusión por favor házmelo saber estoy realmente interesado- sonrío guazonicamente para posteriormente morderse pícaro el labio inferior.

-Ha… a… ¡Hai! le prometo que lo hare saber-

-Gomen he regresado, arigatou Sakura-chan trate de dilatarme lo menos posible.-

-Hai no te apures, con permiso-

Justo cuando Sakura había creído liberarse de esa situación incomoda, sintió una enorme y fuerte mano tomarla por la muñeca.

-espero poder verte más durante la noche, no te desaparezcas guapa.- le guiñe un ojo.

-Hai Itachi-san así será-

Aire, necesitaba aire fresco y es que no era lo mismo cuando Tsunade le contaba que esto seria así a ya vivirlo, era bastante intimidante tener a hombres cortejándote todo el tiempo y mas si eran unos cínicos y es que siempre iban a tener algo en contra este era bastante guapo pero era un despreocupado de lo peor después serian corteses pero feos, vaya definitivamente esto no era lo que esperaba en su plan de vida pero no tenia de otra así que iría al jardín tomaría aire fresco y regresaría con ánimos renovados.

Ya una vez ahí su mente comenzó a relajarse le encantaba la brisa fresca que soplaba después de la llovizna y el olor a tierra mojada, aspiro un par de veces profundamente dejando que ese embriagante aroma llenara sus pulmones.

-tendrás que vivir esto de por vida mas vale que te acostumbres- se reprocho así misma- tu sabes que pudo haber sido peor- sin remedio volvió a recordar su niñez y lo cerca que estuvo de convertirse en prostituta sino hubiera sido por aquel chico…

Dio un paso atrás dispuesta a regresar a su triste realidad.

-¡Hey!-

-¡Ouch!... GOMEN- la pelirosa accidentalmente había chocado contra alguien quien si no se hubiera quejado la chica hubiera jurado que había sido un algo ya que era tan duro como una pared. Alzo la vista para poder disculparse formalmente, la persona era bastante mas alta que ella alrededor de unas 3 cabezas al pasar su vista por el pecho y los hombros noto que era un hombre bastante robusto y fornido pero no fue hasta que llego al rostro que casi entra en estado de shock, era una cara que jamás olvidaría habían pasado 10 años y los cambios eran evidentes su cabello era un tanto mas largo pero seguía yendo hacia todas direcciones y del mismo tono azabache, su quijada se había endurecido digna de todo hombre fuerte y en general sus rasgos seguían siendo finos pero bastante varoniles su boca como en ese entonces seguía siendo un rictus perfecto y sus ojos los cuales estaban coronados por las pobladas cejas continuaban siendo profundos y negros y si había creído que la mirada de Itachi la desnudaba la de el no solo desnudaba su cuerpo sino también su alma, se quedo estática e inconscientemente sus labios pronunciaron-tu…- con incrédula voz.

-¿yo?- pronuncio el pelinegro alzando una ceja prepotente. Estaba enfadado y es que no había vuelta atrás ahora la tenia enfrente viéndose cara a cara, minutos después de verla por primera vez su calculadora mente supo que tenia que evitarla a toda costa conocía perfectamente su orgullo y testarudez no había querido hondar en el asunto no quería saber nada de ella pues sabia lo que pasaría y ahora la tenia tan cerca que podía ver con todo detalle su hermoso rostro, sus ojos jade grandes y expresivos enmarcados con espesas pestañas, su pequeña nariz, sus labios rosas y deliciosamente bien formados los cuales estaban semi abiertos casi como invitándolo a probarlos, si definitivamente era preciosa. Era algo que no podía permitirse no se dejaría llevar por sus impulsos así que actuó como lo hubiera hecho con cualquier otro, se quedo parado aun con la ceja alzada con cara de superioridad y no pronuncio ni una sola palabra solo la miraba fijamente.

-si… tú… tú eres… aquel chico- estaba segura de que era el.

-creo niña que me estas confundiendo-

-¡no! …tienes que ser…tú- la había olvidado era algo lógico ¿como alguien como el se iba a tomar la molestia de recordar a alguien como ella?, por un segundo quiso recordarle todo y agradecerle infinitamente lo que había hecho por ella, pero mientras mas lo veía mas comprendía el tipo de hombre que era: serio, prepotente, desinteresado por el resto del mundo y difícil. –Gomen joven creo que… que si le he confundido-

-Phm-

-_¿eso es todo lo que vas a decir?-_ mas vale que la pelirosa se fuera acostumbrando a ese monosílabo- con permiso tengo que regresar- hizo una corta reverencia.

-¡teme! Ahí estas- al ver a Sasuke acompañado de la geisha sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Gomen no quería interrumpir nada-

-¡no estas interrumpiendo nada estúpido! ¿Qué quieres?-

-jajaja tu hermano te anda buscando- el pelinegro paso junto a el refunfuñando.

-disculpa si te estaba molestando es un tipo difícil creo que su mama se drogaba cuando estaba embarazada de el o algo así y también de su hermano como que viene de familia eso de ser raro jajaja-

-arigatou no se preocupe- la Maiko no pudo evitar sonreír, aquel chico le caía bien al fin alguien agradable en ese lugar.

¡Ya! ahora si se resignaría a pasar el resto de la noche en la tal ceremonia estaba escrito en su destino o algo así que ese día le tocaba sufrir.

-Hey Sasuke ¿Dónde te habías metido? No te veo desde hace buen rato ven siéntate y toma una copa de sake conmigo.-

-ya que-

-gracias yo también disfruto de tu compañía- dijo con sarcasmo realmente no se había ofendido ya se había acostumbrado a las descortesías de su hermano- ¡oye bonita!- dijo al ver a la ojijade pasando cerca de ellos.- me haces favor de servirnos sake-

-Hai Itachi-san con mucho gusto- delicadamente se puso en cuclillas tomo la jarra de sake con sus blancas y delicadas manos para servir ceremonialmente la bebida, todo lo que hacían las geishas lo convertían en arte.

-hermano, quiero presentarte a Sakura, mi novia- dijo señalándola y con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro. Sasuke se limito a ver a la chica de reojo- ¿Qué tal, linda he?

-phm-

-eso bonita en idioma de mi hermano quiere decir "si Itachi, Sakura-chan esta preciosa" jajaja-

-jajaja si usted lo dice Itachi-san- jamás en su vida le había costado tanto reír.

-dime Itachi somos pareja no tiene que haber formalidades entre nosotros.- sonriendo le acaricio suavemente la mejilla, la chica no pudo mas que sonrojarse como vil manzana.- oye guapa ¿Por qué no le llamas a alguna de tus compañeras? Necesitamos conseguirle compañía al estirado de mi hermano-

-_ consíguete una tu, ella es mía- _y su conciencia al fin termino por traicionarlo.

-Hai, enseguida regreso- Sakura se fue pensando ¿a cual de sus amigas le haría la maldad de presentarle a aquel tipo?

-¿linda he?-

-si-

-hace rato le he preguntado que cuando será su mizuage- se traía algo entre manos- me a respondido que pronto y por lo bajo me dijo que le encantaría que yo entrara en pugna y ganara-

Inmediatamente Sasuke se sintió invadido por los celos. No podía soportar la idea de la chica con otro hombre el tan solo imaginarlo le hacía querer sacar su katana y cortar cuellos, incluso el de su hermano. Itachi lo veía con malicia.

-le he prometido que invertiré todo mi dinero de ser necesario- agrego malintencionadamente. Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron peligrosos.

-pues en caso de que ganaras tendrías mucha suerte- contesto Deidara mientras el menor de los Uchiha se preguntaba de donde carajo había salido ese cabron.

-lo se- contesto el pelinegro tras darle un sorbo al sake- a veces las que parecen mas santas y que no rompen un plato son las mas salvajes en la cama jajaja-

Sasuke siguió en silencio sintiendo como su sangre pasaba dolorosamente por sus venas. No solo estaba encabronado por su hermano, tenia unas ganas incontrolables de retorcer el fino y blanco cuello de esa zorra. Si lo que querían hacer ese par era volverlo loco, lo estaban logrando.

-¡SASUKEEE-KUNNN!- lo que le faltaba, se había olvidado completamente de ella-cuando Kayame-sama me dijo que vendríamos a la ceremonia de té del Akatsuki le rogaba a Kami que tu estuvieras presente.- la Maiko tenia las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho y mirada de adoración.

-gomen… no he podido traer a nadie todas están ocupadas.-

-no te preocupes cariño, su novia a llegado sola- todos rieron menos Sakura y Sasuke, Karin estaba extasiada por el comentario se podría decir que incluso había tenido un orgasmo. -Por cierto ¿ustedes, de donde se conocen?-

La chica espero un momento y miro al pelinegro esperando que este en cualquier momento comenzara a contar emocionado el glorioso día en que la había conocido. Pero el ni se inmutaba.

-pues fue hace cosa de unos 5 meses, que mi Okiya sufrió un terrible robo donde se llevaron todas las joyas y kimonos bastante costosos entonces llamamos a la organización quien nos mando a Sasuke-kun- dale con su estúpido "kun"- pues al parecer otras okiyas ya habían sido saqueadas también y bueno viene de sobra decir que Sasuke resolvió todo el enigma, encontró a los ladrones y nos regreso todo lo que se habían llevado- otra vez la mirada de adoración- y por eso estoy eternamente agradecida con el- y sin mas la chica se abalanzo sobre el abrazando su brazo izquierdo y recargando su cabeza en su hombro. Sasuke a nada estuvo de darle el empujón de su vida mientras le gritaba que no lo volviera a tocar su espacio personal era sagrado, pero gracias a Kami Itachi se le adelanto.

-Hey amiga ¿podrías soltarlo? Es que…-se aclara la garganta intentando ganar tiempo para que algo se le ocurriera- en la ultima misión Sasuke salió lastimado precisamente de ese brazo- Itachi sabia perfectamente que si no hacia algo la que iba a salir lastimada seria ella.

-¡Sakura-chan!-

-¿Hai Tsunade-sama?-

-podrías hacerme favor de llenar esta tetera con mas té de jazmín, he estado buscando a alguien de la servidumbre pero ¡no hay ni uno! Y tiene unos 15 minutos que la taza de Jiraiya-sama ya esta vacía- Sakura tomo obedientemente la tetera feliz de poder alejarse de esa Maiko loca, un minuto era el ser mas elitista y prepotente del mundo y al siguiente ser tan dulce que empalagaba.

Dio unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta de la cocina pero no hubo respuesta los dio una vez mas un poco mas fuertes y nada, no tuvo mas remedio que pasar sin permiso.

-¿hola?- entro con cautela solo había un par de velas encendidas por lo tanto estaba un poco obscuro y no había ni un alma, Tsunade tenia razón los trabajadores de aquel lugar habían desaparecido. –bien no importa lo hare yo misma no creo que vaciar el té en la tetera sea cosa del otro mundo.-

-¿hablas sola?- a Sakura se le zafo la tetera de las manos por el susto y justo cuando parecía que se iba a hacer añicos contra el sueño una gran mano la cacho a tiempo.- ¡Sasuke-san!- frente a ella estaba el pelinegro sin disimulada ira.

Sus perforadores ojos negros la miraban de tal forma que ella instintivamente retrocedió, como un pequeño animal que es asediado por un depredador, por cada paso hacia atrás que ella daba el daba un paso hacia adelante, Sakura quiso girarse y echarse a correr pero justo cuando reunió las fuerzas para hacerlo sintió la lisa y fría pared a su espalda, el sonrió al verla tan asustada. Una vez que estaba plantado frente a ella coloco sus enormes manos a cada lado de su cabeza atrapándola entre la pared y su enorme cuerpo.

-¡eres mía!- su voz salió ronca y amenazadora de entre sus apretados dientes.

-¿de que hablas?- olvido el como respirar cuando vio que el se acercaba mas.

-YO te salve por lo tanto eres MIA- ¡así que si la recordaba!, lentamente fue acercando su mano derecha a su rostro primero rozo con su nudillo la mejilla que hacia unos minutos atrás había acariciado su hermano, bajo con remarcada lentitud siguiendo con la mirada todo el trayecto que hacia con su mano, hasta que llego a la base de su cuello lo rodeo e hizo una leve presión.

-¡suéltame!- intento empujarlo obviamente sin ningún resultado- ¿estas loco?-

Al ver su mirada de pánico total y que unas cristalinas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Sus celos locos disminuyeron trayéndolo un poco hacia la realidad, soltó su cuello y volvió a apoyar la mano en la pared.

-¿Quién te has creído? No puedes llegar como si nada he intentar asfixiarme-

- puedo hacer contigo lo que se me da la gana-

La pelirosa había comenzado a respirar agitadamente, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez en un intento por normalizar su respiración dio un largo suspiro y lo saco con lentitud entre abriendo su boca y Sasuke no pudo resistirlo mas esa parecía ser una obvia invitación y se apodero de sus labios, era un beso salvaje lleno de dominio estaba iracundo pensando que ella quería realmente estar con su hermano y no con el y bien si no podía obligarla en pensamiento por lo menos en cuerpo seria suya y de nadie mas. Sintió como ella suspiraba al tiempo que se abandonaba al beso entonces el hizo lo mismo y cerro lo ojos, sus manos pasaron de la pared a la cintura de la chica atrayéndola hacia el con brusquedad al acto ella soltó un gemido que provoco que el se excitara aun mas. Que el la tratara con tal posesión y brusquedad estaba comenzando a gustarle. El manejaba sus labios con movimientos maestros y deliciosos, ella torpemente le seguía jamás había besado a un hombre, la estaba devorando a besos como un animal y ante tal pasión no pudo evitar rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y soltar un suave gemido, el no dejo pasar la oportunidad y aprovecho para introducir su lengua explorando cada rincón de su cálida cavidad. Si ella no sabía dar un beso a secas menos iba a saber besar con lengua pero trataba de seguir sus movimientos, de acariciar con su lengua la de el, tenia un sabor exquisito casi adictivo. Ambos querían que ese momento no terminara jamás, el no pudo evitar apretarla aun mas contra el he instantáneamente ella sintió su excitación y sin poder evitarlo estaba frotándose contra ella.

El termino repentinamente con el beso, ambos estaban jadeantes y bastante excitados la diferencia era que para ella un beso era suficiente para el no y no podía llegar a mas con ella, aun no.

-¿entonces, te ha quedado claro ahora que eres mía Sakura?-

-Sakura…chan- Ino pasaba su mirada de la chica al ninja.

-¡Hai! ¿Qué pasa? Solo he venido por un poco mas de té- la chica nunca había sabido mentir se movía nerviosa de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar la maldita tetera. Sasuke no hacia ni decía nada.

-si… ya veo- por supuesto no se había tragado ni una palabra- pero deja eso para luego ya es hora, haremos el baile para Jiraiya-sama ¡ven!- la tomo de la muñeca y la arrastro hasta el salón- ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo frente de marquesina?, ¿Quién es ese tipo?-

-te cuento todo después- quería contárselo todo con lujo de detalle.

-¿entonces todo sigue acorde al plan Jiraiya-sama?-

-cierto había olvidado por completo que te había accedido que ustedes fueran las primeras en bailar, pero es que Tsunade me a preparado "Haru no ame" sabe que es mi canción favorita, si no te molesta…-

-jajaja claro que no- apenas y podía disimular su enojo- siempre lo mejor viene al ultimo.-

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Donde te habías metido?-

-phm-

Y gracias a dios sin darle tiempo a Karin de seguir haciendo preguntas irritantes, sonó la primera nota de Shamisen, Sasuke se encontraba en un lugar privilegiado donde veía con toda perfección a Sakura, la tarima de baile se encontraba conectada a la mesa a su mismo nivel. Las notas continuaron y juntas hicieron una bella melodía, las Maiko abrieron sus abanicos y los hicieron danzar al son de la música, sus pies se movían magistrales todas parejas y elegantes lucían divinas, Tsunade quien tocaba el shamisen junto con el resto de geishas veía a Sakura con orgullo, era la principal y se estaba luciendo completamente.

Karin tenia ganas de aventarle una taza en la cabeza a la pelirosa y es que Sasuke SU Sasuke no despegaba sus ojos de ella, aquel chico que nunca veía nada con real interés se encontraba ahora totalmente atento a aquella Maiko ojijade.

-nos están opacando Temari se supone que este seria nuestro debut no el de ellas- la pelirroja susurraba.

-lo se- aquella rubia también tenia la mirada cargada de odio y envidia. A Karin se le estaban llenando los ojos de lagrimas por el coraje nada había salido como lo había planeado junto a su maestra en primer lugar esas estúpidas Maikos no tenían por que estar ahí, en segundo lugar esa iba a ser la segunda vez que iba a ver al pelinegro y desde que lo vio supo que el tenia que ser de ella, Kayame la había instruido bien en las artes del rencor y su mente envenenada en un par de minutos había visto la posibilidad de sabotearlas.

Se paro con la tetera en la mano llenando la copa de varios chicos hasta que llego al principio de la tarima, le dirigió una mirada a Kayame quien entendió enseguida y asintió con la cabeza.

Karin conocía muy bien "Haru no ame" en la escuela para geishas la había bailado en un festival de primavera recordaba cada giro del abanico, movimiento de manos y paso de los pies pero mas que nada que era una melodía que se bailaba descalza…

Se sentó, esperando paciente ese paso aquel que necesitaba, pasaron un par de minutos donde la canción había llegado a su clímax abanicos volando por todas partes y las Maikos giraban, al fin el momento que ella estaba esperando…

Disimuladamente Karin empujo una de las tazas de té rogando que hubiese calculado bien.

La pelirosa había dado un fuerte paso hacia delante para el gran final y había pisado la taza, ella al estar descalza sintió como los finos cristales se incrustaban en su desnudo pie y no pudo reprimir que un desgarrador grito saliera de su garganta, Tsunade quien había visto todo se paro enseguida pero no había podido llegar a tiempo y no solo ella casi todos los presentes se pusieron instantáneamente de pie pero nadie fue capaz de impedir que la chica cayera rompiendo su peineta con el cuerpo la cual para su mala suerte se había zafado de entre su sedoso cabello.

Lo siguiente que paso no lo recordaba con claridad el dolor era demasiado intenso, supo que Sasuke la cargo hasta el doctor mas cercano y el ardor que sintió cuando este sacaba los finos cristales de su desgarrada piel después de eso se había desmayado.

-yo lo vi todo Mineko-sama aquella Maiko lo tenia planeado todo-

-conmovedor Tsunade mas sin embargo no se por que no puedo creerte- la mujer veía con dura mirada hacia Sakura- tu primer error fue besarte con ese chico ruega a Kami que no se vaya a correr la voz por que ¿Quién pagaría por acostarse con una Maiko que hace esas cosas gratis?- ¿Cómo diablos se había enterado? Vio a Ino quien tenía una cara de sorpresa que no podía con ella- el segundo haber roto la peineta ¿si recuerdas que era de oro y jade? Pues es bastante costosa no te va a alcanzar la vida para pagármela- alzo la vara y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas empezó a azotarla. Al principio Sakura intento no gritar aun que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin piedad, aguanto unos tres azotes protegiendo lo que le quedaba de dignidad pero al cuarto no puedo más y comenzó a gritar misericordia.

-di…di…disculpe Mineko-sama hay alguien buscándola en la puerta- la sirvienta veía al suelo, no tenia ganas de ver como a la pobre chica le sangraba la espalda.

-¿Qué no ves que estoy un poco ocupada? Dile que se largue y que regrese después-

-es… es… Jiraiya-sama-

Al instante dejo de golpear a la ojijade.

* * *

¿Y bien? Espero que les haya gustado jajaja dejen un reviewwww plisss sus comentarios son los que me animan a seguir :D:D


End file.
